The Fire of A New Warrior
by TIO GIL DJ
Summary: En el año 200 D. S. un nuevo enemigo acecha el mundo de Silver y Blaze. Estos deben detenerlo, pero lo que inició siendo una disputa personal, terminará siendo la resurrección de un viejo demonio...
1. Cuando todo iba bien

**Aprovechando de que un pariente mío no usaba su maquina de escribir, decidí usarla yo para entretenerme un poco. Y justamente me inspiré demasiado, y surgió el siguiente Fanfiction. Léanlo, y espero que lo disfruten como lo disfruté yo…**

**********

**CAPITULO UNO:**

_1.1: En algún lado de Station Square:_

El sol estaba lanzando sus mejores rayos desde lo más alto del cielo, y los pajarillos cantaban gozosamente, dándole al ambiente un toque alegre y risueño que era capaz de hacer sonreír hasta al más amargado sobre la faz del planeta. Justo en esos momentos alguien caminaba por uno de los tantos callejones del futuro Station Square con calma y sin apresuramientos. Se trataba de un erizo color plata en cuya cara se formaba un gesto de tranquilidad extrema, como el de un monje ermitaño en plena meditación. En una de sus manos llevaba una especie de pequeño estuche color púrpura, y de la otra llevaba lo que parecía ser… ¿Una delicada rosa? De verdad, esa hermosa flor contrastaba con la apariencia de ese singular erizo, y ahora este andaba ocupado oliendo su deliciosa fragancia mientras cerraba los ojos complacido.

-Espero que ella le guste-dijo el chico al mismo tiempo que veía el diminuto estuche que sostenía a su diestra. Se desconocía sobre su contenido, pero seguramente era algo de gran valor, pues el erizo lo cargaba con extremo cuidado, escondiéndolo para que ningún ladrón se lo arrebatara.

Siguió con su camino, hasta llegar a una carretera por donde transitaba un sinfín de autos futuristas de distinta marcas. Vio a su alrededor, caminó a la esquina más cercana, y esperó a que la luz se pusiera en verde junto a los demás peatones que aguardaban allí. Podía irse con más rapidez hacia su destino utilizando sus poderes sobrenaturales, pero detestaba eso, pues no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de los dotes extraordinarios que la naturaleza le había otorgado al nacer. Además, prefería tomarlo todo con calma, y más en esos momentos, pues llevaba más de media hora de adelanto al respecto de lo que había acordado con su cita.

-Eh, disculpe-le dijo a un señor que estaba cerca de él para cerciorarse de esto último-¿Qué hora tiene?

-Déjeme ver-le contestó el buen hombre mientras sacaba a luz su reloj de bolsillo. Luego vio la posición de las manecillas, y finalmente contestó-Son las cuatro y media, joven…

"Perfecto" pensó el erizo, e inmediatamente agradeció tal muestra de cortesía. Después cruzó la calle cuando se le indicó que era permitido, y se dirigió con el mismo paso de siempre hacia otro callejón, pues sabía sobre otro atajo para llegar sin demora hacia su destino.

-¿Como estas?-dijo de pronto, sin previo aviso. Eso era incomprensible si no se explicara que ahora él andaba practicando la forma en que saludaría a su amiga. Luego se dijo a sí mismo un "Muy bien gracias, ¿Y tú?" para después responderse en una extraña conversación "¡De maravilla! como nunca"

¿Y por qué hacia toda esto? Pues ha de saberse de que este erizo se sentía un poco nervioso cada vez que la persona que le gustaba se le acercaba. Experimentaba un repentino cambio de sensaciones, y había veces en que quería decir mucho con pocas palabras, lo cual, por lógica, era imposible. Sin embargo, esta vez todo iba a ser diferente, ya que había decidido que sus poderes lo ayudarían en todos los planes que iba a llevar a cabo ese día. Tal vez haría una entrada fascinante, capaz de dejar boquiabierto a cualquiera, o simplemente se limitaría a utilizarlos para impresionar un poco a su pareja. Cualquiera de las dos opciones anteriores era válida.

Tras caminar cinco minutos por las calles de la ciudad, llegó por fin al sitio en donde su cita y él habían acordado encontrarse. Se trataba de un enorme parque en donde un sinnúmero de niños de distintas edades jugaban alegremente, y varias parejas de novios compartían un rato entre sí. El chico vio a estos últimos con interés, y sin querer, se imaginó sentado junto a su amiga con las manos entrelazadas. "Es un sueño difícil" pensó decidido, poniendo una cara de convicción "Pero no imposible de realizar" Enseguida se sentó en una de las tantas bancas instaladas allí, y puso el preciado estuche púrpura a su lado. Luego, con un leve movimiento de ojos, hizo que este empezara a levantarse lentamente, y quedara flotando en el aire, como si tuviera aeropropulsores invisibles.

-Veamos-se dijo, examinando su entorno-¿Dónde te pondré?

Después de meditarlo un poco, decidió esconderlo en un arbusto cercano, para que cuando su amiga llegara y se sentara a su lado, pudiera hacerlo levitar de nuevo y mostrárselo así a ella, suspendido por falta de gravedad. Eso de seguro la impresionaría, y le daría un buen comienzo a su cita, además de hacer más interesante el encuentro.

"Perfecto" volvió a repetirse a sí mismo, halagado por su excesiva creatividad. Luego se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su asiento, y se dedicó a seguir oliendo placenteramente de la rosa que llevaba en la mano. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, antes de que una voz a sus espaldas le pusiera los pelos de punta.

-¡Silver!-le dijo alguien a quemarropa, mientras oía como una serie de pasos se le acercaban-¿eres tú?

El erizo quedó un rato como pasmado, pero giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que por fin su cita había llegado. La reconoció enseguida, y se paró como un soldado que había recibido una orden.

-Ehhh… ¡Hola!-saludó un poco exaltado por tremenda sorpresa que le habían dado.

-Hola-le saludó una voz atractiva y femenina. Silver la vio de pies a cabeza, y pensó que se encontraba enfrente de la persona equivocada, pues ella llevaba un vestido que casi nunca la había visto usar. Se veía preciosa, y decidió que ahora era el momento de entregarle la rosa que tanto había cuidado en el camino.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó la misma voz aterciopelada que le había saludado-Te miro un poco nervioso…

-Si, estoy bien-se apresuró a responder Silver haciendo un nudo al corazón-Es que no me esperaba que vinieras tan temprano…

-Si, disculpa, pero no pude seguir esperando mas…-le comentó su cita esbozando una agradable sonrisa que hacia juego con el resto de su físico.

-¿En serio?-preguntó el erizo complacido al oír tal afirmación. Sin querer apretó el tallo de la rosa que llevaba en la mano, y tal fue su mala suerte, que se puyó un dedo y se sacó sangre.

-¡Oh, rayos!-exclamó adolorido, sin poder contenerse ante la presencia de su amada.

-¿Qué paso, Silver?-preguntó ella al percatarse de tan repentina reacción.

-¡Nada! Es que solo me rasguñé un dedo. No es nada importante…

-Veamos…

La chica le agarró confiadamente por la mano (lo cual le hizo sonrojarse un poco) y se la levantó para ver mejor el dedo herido. Al percatarse de que una gota de sangre manaba de él, su amiga se lo limpió, y sin previo aviso, hizo algo que provocó que Silver volviera a gemir del dolor. Había sentido una punzante sensación, como si le hubieran puesto una braza al rojo vivo en el área afectada.

-¡No fue para tanto, no te quejes!-le dijo ella al ver este pequeño drama.

-No, es que… ¿Qué has hecho?

-Te cautericé la herida. Así dejara de sangrar…

-Oh, gracias…-agradeció no muy convencido Silver. Sin embargo, recordó lo que planeaba hacer en esos precisos instantes, y le extendió a su pareja la tan delicada rosa que había reservado exclusivamente para ella. Sabía muy bien que su amiga no era muy dada a esas cursilerías, pero pensó que ese modesto regalo no le hacía mal a nadie, por lo que decidió probar suerte.

-¡Oh gracias, Silver!-le respondió para su sorpresa la chica sonriendo al mismo tiempo que recibía el obsequio. Después se lo llevó a la nariz, y comenzó a oler la rosa mientras cerraba los ojos, tal como había hecho el erizo plateado tiempo atrás. Este, por su parte, la vio en tal trance, y se sintió admirado por la belleza de su amor platónico. "Tú siempre eres así" pensó tratando de sonreír por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que veía como ella seguía aspirando el grácil perfume de la flor "Tan encantadora" No obstante, recuperó la seriedad cuando se percató de que su acompañante volvía a verlo complacida.

-Esta linda-comentó finalmente la chica, seguramente para hacerle notar lo precioso que era su obsequio. El erizo plateado simplemente se s sonrojó, y le contesto con un "No es nada"

Pasaron unos segundos de total silencio, antes de que ella para retomar la conversación preguntara:

-¿Quieres ir por un helado? Yo tengo ganas de comerme uno…

-Bueno, pues esta bien-respondió Silver indeciso. Eso modificaba levemente los planes que había ideado para esa cita, pero considero que era algo sin importancia. "¿Qué es un helado?" se dijo convencido "Al fin y al cabo tenemos el resto del día para divertirnos…"

Así sin mas, ella le tomó otra vez por la mano (algo muy confiado de su parte, he de recalcar) y se dirigió junto a él hacia uno de los tantos carritos de helados que abundaban por allí. Cada uno compró un helado de diferente sabor (él de limón y ella de chocolate con una cubierta de maní) y después fueron a sentarse a la misma banca mientras lameaban tranquilamente sus conos.

-¿Ahora que planeas que hagamos, Silver?-preguntó de pronto la chica mientras se relamía los labios llenos de residuos de maní.

-Bueno, pues pensaba llevarte a la feria-contestó el erizo limpiándose los dedos embarrados con chocolate derretido-¿Quieres ir?

Blaze parecía un poco interesada en esto. Por eso, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro:

-Esta bien. Seguro que nos vamos a divertir…

Silver también esbozó una sonrisa, y dijo:

-Si, seguro…

Su compañera se levantó súbitamente al oír esto, y con un gesto confiado, finalizo diciendo mientras se preparaba para una gran carrera:

-¿Y que esperamos entonces? ¡A ver si me alcanzas!

Silver oyó este reto, y poniéndose también de pie, exclamó sonriendo:

-¿Me desafías? Entonces, ¡Prepárate Blaze, que voy por ti!

Y entre risas, ambos se dirigieron velozmente hacia una dirección desconocida, zigzagueando entre la gente que paseaba en el parque. Pero no había por que preocuparse, pues en pocas horas los dos se encontrarían gozando de lo lindo en la feria central de Station Square, un enorme complejo lleno de risas, juegos y algodones de azúcar…

_1.2 En la feria central de Station Square…_

Silver caminaba en dirección a una de las tantas bancas que se habían instalado en la feria mientras sostenía con ambas manos un par de algodones de azúcar. Lo hacía con cuidado, pues la gente que se había reunido en ese lugar le estorbaba en su trayecto. "Consumismo ¿Quién te entiende?" se dijo resignado. Siguió desplazándose delicadamente por entre la multitud, y llegó a dicha banca, en donde estaba sentada su amiga, Blaze.

-¿Por qué tardaste demasiado?-preguntó esta ultima frunciendo el ceño. Silver, al oír esto, contestó:

-Es que la fila era bastante larga, y además el que atendía no encontraba cambio para un billete de a diez…

Blaze desvió la vista con un gesto de fastidio, pero al final dejó escapar una agradable sonrisa por sus delgados labios. Luego, se hizo a un lado, y le indicó a su amigo que se sentara junto a ella para hacerle compañía.

-Ten-le dijo Silver al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el algodón de azúcar. Blaze lo recibió, y comió tan solo un poco, pues no le interesaba terminárselo apresuradamente. Ambos comenzaron a ver las personas que se divertían al igual que ellos en la feria, y eso les generó el descanso que necesitaban, pues se habían subido a varios juegos que les hizo sudar bastante. Entre esos entretenimientos estaba la rueda de la fortuna, el "disco loco" (no sé si en realidad se llamará así), la montaña rusa y los carritos chocones, solo por mencionar algunos. Incluso Silver había accedido en acompañar a su amiga en el carrusel, aun sabiendo que eso no era bien visto en un muchacho de su edad. Sin embargo, lo único que le importaba era pasar bien el rato, y divertir a su querida lo mejor posible.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Silver?-dijo de pronto Blaze mientras seguía comiéndose lentamente su algodón-Creo que esta es la primera vez que disfruto la feria en compañía de alguien…

A Silver se le iluminaron los ojos. Eso, en verdad, le había halagado en sobremanera.

-¿A si?-preguntó masticando el azúcar que rellenaba su boca.

-Si, creo que si-le confirmó la chica dándole vueltas al palillo de su golosina. Y después agregó con un sarcasmo que casi se le hacía característico-Y creo que es también la primera vez que me gano un premio haciendo trampa…

Silver comprendió a lo que se refería, y trago saliva con dificultad "Pensé que no lo había notado…" se dijo, tratando de fingir no haber oído tal comentario. Resulta que cuando ambos llegaron a un puesto en donde metías un aro en el cuello de una botella y te ganabas un premio, a Blaze se le ocurrió concursar en esto, y así adquirir un peluche que le había inspirado una ternura incondicional. Por eso compró el derecho de un par de intentos, y con los aros ya en la mano, los lanzó contra el objetivo con la inquebrantable meta de conseguir a ese adorable conejo de felpa sentado en el mostrador. Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, se dio cuenta de que su puntería en blancos tan pequeños y difíciles era bastante deficiente.

-¿Quiere volverlo a intentar, señorita?-preguntó el hombre que atendía al ver esa serie de fracasos.

-No gracias-respondió un poco melancólica Blaze mientras se preparaba para irse-lo volveré a echar a perder…

Silver, al notar esta reacción, sintió pena por ella, y quiso ayudar en algo. Al principio se preguntó si era lo correcto, pero era una cosa tan pequeña que nadie se iba a dar cuenta. Por eso, hizo un pequeño movimiento con los ojos, y como efecto en cadena…

-¡Oiga señorita! ¡Espere!-dijo de pronto el señor que atendía el local como picado-¡Se ha ganado un premio, se ha ganado un premio!

La chica se volvió sorprendida, y efectivamente, el aro de su último intento se encontraba bien prensado en el cuello de una de las botellas. No comprendió lo que pasaba, pero aparentemente no le importó, ya que recibió gustosamente el conejo de peluche con que se le premiaba. Sin embargo, ahora Blaze había deducido de que su amigo la había ayudado junto a sus habilidades telequineticas, y por eso, consideraba "trampa" lo que originalmente fue un "favor piadoso"

-¡Nada de eso! Tú tienes una puntería mucho mejor que la mía-se apresuró a decir Silver cuando notó que había sido descubierto-Eso es seguro…

-¡No te hagas el loco! Yo sé muy bien que me ayudaste poniendo intencionalmente el aro en su lugar-le dijo Blaze con un gesto de sospecha, pero con una sonrisa a la vez.

Silver miró a otro lado para evitar más palabras que lo comprometieran. No obstante su amiga, para ponerlo a prueba, dejó caer su algodón de azúcar mientras fingía haber cometido un terrible error.

-¡Ay no, mi algodón!-dijo, con un talento solo comparado con el de una actriz profesional.

El erizo plateado, viendo ese desastre en potencia, extendió la mano, y de repente el algodón quedó suspendido en el aire, tal como había pasado con el estuche anteriormente.

-¡Vaya! Eso estuvo cerca-dijo, levantando con una señal la golosina de azúcar. Sin embargo, Blaze consideró esto prueba suficiente del "pecado" de su amigo, y por eso dijo con veneno en cada palabra:

-¿Ves? Te importa demasiado que yo no cometa errores…

-No es eso, es que…-respondió Silver sin bajar aun la mano. No quería reconocer que efectivamente odiaba que su amiga se equivocara, y después de pensarlo un poco, finalizó diciendo-Es que me costó bastante dinero y no quiero desperdiciarlo…

Blaze, al oír tan ridícula mentira, únicamente soltó una carcajada, y siguió riéndose por un rato más. Silver, para no seguirle la contraria, rio también, y así ambos se divirtieron ante esa ocurrencia de efecto pasajero.

-Está bien. Si no quieres que lo desperdicie, me lo voy a comer-dijo después Blaze sin dejar de sonreír. Acto seguido, agarró un pedazo del algodón (que aun flotaba en el aire) y se lo comenzó a comer con suma tranquilidad, aparentando no darse cuenta de los esfuerzos de su amigo por evitar que la golosina cayera al suelo. Sin embargo, Silver se dio cuenta de esto, y agarrando el palillo suyo (pues ya se había terminado su algodón de azúcar) lo metió por debajo del algodón que aun levitaba en el aire, y se lo entregó a su amiga con cortesía.

-Por si no lo sabías, eso de hacer volar las cosas sin motivo aparentemente y por largo tiempo hace que me duelan los brazos-comentó el chico mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-Te pido disculpas entonces-respondió su amiga guiñándole pícaramente un ojo-Te devolveré el favor algún día…

Después de esto, ambos guardaron silencio por un rato, mientras veía como la rueda de la fortuna giraba rápidamente para divertir (y a veces marear) a sus tripulantes de diferentes edades.

La noche estaba hermosa, y en lo alto del cielo una luna llena comandaba un grupo de estrellas que parecían no moverse nunca de su lugar. En verdad, todo parecía tranquilo, y si no fuera por el ruido de los juegos mecánicos, de seguro el silencio le daría un toque místico al ambiente, perfecto para que un par de enamorados se declararan en mutuo amor.

Sin embargo, Silver no se sentía aun preparado para tan especial ocasión "Debo ser mas paciente…" se dijo convencido. Además, estaba un poco agotado por lo que había pasado toda esa tarde, y dedujo que su compañera debía sentir lo mismo. Por eso preguntó:

-¿Quieres que vayamos a casa, Blaze?

Ella giró a verlo, y comiéndose el último pedazo de su algodón de azúcar, respondió:

-Está bien. Vámonos…

Y sin más, ambos se levantaron de la banca y se dirigieron con paso lento hacia la salida, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con la gente que un transitaba por allí. Sin embargo, cuando ya subían las gradas (pues la feria estaba instalada a un nivel bajo al respecto de la altura de la calle) Blaze dejó caer accidentalmente el conejo de felpa que se había ganado, y este comenzó a rodar cuesta abajo.

-No te preocupes, Blaze. Ahora voy por él…-le dijo el erizo plateado preparándose para bajar.

-¿Y por qué tienes que hacer eso? Solo necesitas hacer un movimiento de ojos para traerlo de vuelta-preguntó extrañada su compañera.

-Es que aquí hay mucha gente, y no quiero hacer _eso _público. De todos modos, solo será un momento…

Acto seguido, el chico descendió por el graderío, y tomó ágilmente el muñeco de peluche agachándose un poco. No obstante, y cuando ya se disponía a regresar al lado de Blaze, vio a la lejanía una figura que se le hizo bastante familiar. Era enorme, y parecía estar viéndolo con un par de malignos ojos.

-¿Sera "él"?-se preguntó Silver observando a ese extraño tipo que no se movía de su lugar. Este, de pronto, se dio la media vuelta, y caminó tranquilamente para alejarse de allí. Silver frunció el ceño, pero una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Silver?-preguntó Blaze al ver que su amigo no se apresuraba.

-¡Nada Blaze!-respondió él volviéndose a serenar. Sin embargo, le dedicó un último vistazo al lugar en donde había visto al sujeto, y después comenzó a subir las gradas.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó su amiga cuando llegó a su lado.

-Si, estoy bien. Solo me distraje un rato-le contestó el chico formando una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

-Mhh… Es que te vi totalmente quieto mientras veías a alguien, o a algo…

-No, no es nada. Me pareció ver a un viejo amigo, pero después me di cuenta de que no era así…

Silver no dejó de sonreír mientras decía lo anterior, lo que hizo que Blaze se lo olvidara de todo eso al instante. Sin embargo, y al subir a la estación de buses, el erizo plateado volvió a quedarse como petrificado, poniéndosele los ojos blancos por una extraña razón.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó confundida Blaze mientras se detenía ella también.

No obstante, su pregunta quedó al aire, pues su amigo no se movía para nada. De pronto, él pareció volver a la realidad, y exclamó alarmado al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba y levantaba vuelo:

-¡_Él_ está aquí!

Sin previo aviso, una enorme bola de fuego descendió rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde ellos habían estado, y se estrelló en el suelo, creando así una onda de poder que destruyó la acera y lanzó a un montón de carros a varios metros de allí. Silver y Blaze no tuvieron mejor suerte, pues la energía que generó tal catástrofe los empujó bruscamente hacia el terreno de un parque cercano. Ambos cayeron con violencia contra la sabana y permanecieron un rato allí como desorientados.

-¡Oh diablos!-dijo Silver mientras se intentaba levantar-¿Estas bien, Blaze?

-Creo que si-respondió esta con la voz entrecortada. En verdad, el tremendo somatón que había sufrido la había dejado con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando el erizo terminaba de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, vio que una sombra sospechosa se deslizaba silenciosamente por la zona.

-Silver, hay alguien por aquí cerca-dijo ella, poniéndose alerta-lo puedo ver…

El erizo plateado, por su parte, parecía más preocupado aun, pues revisaba ansiosamente a su alrededor. "Maldito…" pensaba apretando los dientes enojado "¿Dónde te escondes?"

No obstante, su pregunta fue respondida, pues notó que el mismo tipo que había visto en la feria ahora lo observaba desde una esquina al extremo opuesto suyo. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia, y se preparó para elevarse por los aires, decidido a seguir a tal misterioso personaje que había intentado intentarlo matarlo junto con su amiga.

-Discúlpame Blaze, pero necesito irme-le dijo a su acompañante sin cambiar su gesto serio-Se que parece confuso, pero debo resolver algunas cuentas pendientes con un buen "amigo" mío…

-Pero Silver-le preguntó la chica, que efectivamente, estaba confundida-¿Quién era él?

-No vale la pena que lo sepas-contestó el erizo alzando vuelo-terminaré esto de una buena vez por todas…

Y después de despedirse con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Silver partió como un rayo hacia por donde había visto al desconocido irse velozmente. El atentado que había sufrido lo había dejado en verdad furioso, y ahora no le importaba nada que no fuera terminar con ese sujeto con sus propias manos. "Para cuando te atrape, querrás no haber nacido" pensó el furibundo muchacho aumentando la velocidad de su partida.

Blaze observó esta repentina persecución perpleja. "¿A quién se referirá él?" se preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. Sin embargo, de repente sus extraordinarios sentidos mininos se activaron, y pudo percibir que a sus narices llegaba un olor que había conocido tiempo atrás. Enseguida, a su cabeza arribaron diferentes recuerdos que comenzaron a achacar su alma, y por consiguiente (pues esa era su naturaleza), la hicieron enfurecerse de la forma más intimidante que se haya podido ver.

-Es él-susurró al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se envolvían en llamas. Y tal era su furia que redujo a cenizas el conejo de peluche y la rosa que llevaba en las manos en solo cuestión de segundos. Inmediatamente apretó los puños, y tras un leve resoplido, el resto de su cuerpo fue consumido por un fuego impresionante que se elevó a varios metros del suelo.

-Ese tipo si que de verdad es persistente-pensó, con un tono de voz amenazador-Espero que este loco, porque solo así tendrá una excusa aceptable para recibir la paliza que Silver le dará…

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos una pequeña explosión resonó por el lugar, y una especie de esfera de fuego se dirigió con una velocidad impresionante hacia el bosque que circundaba Station Square. Y mientras pasaba esto, Blaze finalmente susurró:

-…O de la paliza que yo personalmente le daré.

******

**Vengo mas tarde con el capitulo dos. Espérenlo… (¡Ah, eso si! Si dejan un comentario también)**


	2. Una batalla en el bosque

**Gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado sobre esta historia. Eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Curiosamente, este iba a ser originalmente el primer capítulo, pero como vi que era muy poco contenido, decidí escribir un poco más, con lo que salió todo lo anterior. Sin querer retardar su lectura, les dejo con el chapter Two… **

**********

**CAPITULO DOS:**

_2.1: En el bosque de Station Square:_

Un haz plateado surcó rápidamente por encima del bosque de Station Square, en medio de la oscuridad. Siguió avanzando con una velocidad considerable, hasta que de pronto se detuvo.

-¿Dónde se habrá podido meter?-se preguntó Silver (pues se trataba de este) tratando de visualizar algo entre los arboles de la zona. Había seguido todo ese tiempo al peligroso sujeto que vio en la feria, pero ahora le había perdido el rastro. "Será mejor que baje, y que busque desde el suelo" pensó. Inmediatamente comenzó a perder altura, y se metió por entre los árboles que allí abundaban. Después examinó a su alrededor, y empezó a caminar manteniendo sus sentidos siempre alertas.

"Debo tener cuidado. Con él nada se sabe"

Un inquietante silencio reinaba en el lugar. Tan solo el canto de los grillos y el croar de algunos sapos evitaban que el suspenso volviera loca a cualquier persona. Además, eso no ayudaba a Silver, pues la furia que resguardaba su corazón le ordenaba encontrar a su enemigo, ese tipo que arruino la cita de esa noche. Pero más importante aún, al monstruo que trató de matarlo junto a su querida amiga, Blaze.

-Donde estas cobarde… Sal de donde estés-susurró sin dejar de realizar su minuciosa búsqueda. Sin embargo, esta no daba resultado alguno, pues el posible asesino no aparecía en ningún lugar. Aun así, Silver podía sentirlo al lado suyo. Podía oír su pesada respiración. Podía sentir su aliento acariciándole las sienes.

"Me trajo a este sitio porque sabía que podía esconderse con más facilidad" pensó preocupadamente mientras caminaba por esos parajes desconocidos "Era parte de su pequeño juego…"

Llegó a un claro del bosque, que estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna. Paró de caminar, y le dio otro vistazo a su alrededor. "Debe estar por aquí… En alguna parte" masculló sin abandonar su cautelosa posición. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, en donde solo se escuchaba el seco canto del aire al pasar junto a él. De pronto, pudo percibir un ruido proveniente de la espesura. Era como si alguien, al dar un paso en falso, hubiera quebrado una rama sin querer. El erizo se quedó totalmente quieto por un rato.

"¿Será él?" se preguntó, manteniendo la guardia. Sin embargo, rápidamente repuso "No. No creo que sea lo suficientemente torpe como para revelar su ubicación" Pero, si entonces no era "él", ¿Quién había producido tal sonido?

Silver se acercó con cuidado, y con una orden mental hizo que el arbusto de donde provenía la amenaza se levantara para revelar si alguien se ocultaba detrás. No obstante, se detuvo. Sus orejas habían captado un ruido súper sónico, casi detectable, pero que causó que se diera bruscamente la media vuelta y que extendiera rápidamente una mano.

-¡Era una trampa!-exclamo alarmado. Al mismo tiempo una piedra de grandes dimensiones salió de entre los árboles, y amenazó con aplastarlo bajo su increíble peso. Aun así, el erizo actuó sin parpadear siquiera, y detuvo en el aire a tal proyectil con su sobrenatural poder: la telequinesia.

-¡Rayos! Eso estuvo cerca-pensó apretando los dientes. Un milisegundo mas, y hubiera terminado muerto. Sin embargo dejo caer la roca con una señal, y recuperando la postura, preguntó casi gritando-¿Acaso planeas matarme, Blazinfire?

El silencio sepulcral fue interrumpido por una voz grave y sobrenatural que contestó:

-No, no mi querido erizo. Únicamente quise ver como están tus reflejos después de todo este tiempo en que no nos hemos visto… Y pude darme cuenta de que eres bastante bueno en eso.

-Y tu también eres bastante bueno fastidiando, _Kittie-_comentó Silver en tono de desafío. Luego apretó los puños, y poniéndose en guardia, terminó diciendo-Así que dejémonos de rodeos, y terminemos con esto de una sola vez…

Una risa macabra inundó el lugar. Acto seguido, una enorme mole salió de entre los árboles, y cayó justo enfrente del erizo plateado. Se trataba de un colosal tigre gris de gesto confiado y músculos considerables. Tenía puesto una especie de ropa deportiva, y meneaba su cola como la de un gatito ronroneando a la par de su dueño. Aun así, Silver no se dejó engañar por las apariencias, ya que se apartó unos pasos para tomar ventaja.

-No te asustes, Silver-le dijo el intimidante ser mientras se le acercaba-No planeo hacerte _tanto _daño…

-Claro, porque planeas matarme de una sola vez-contestó el erizo plateado poniendo un gesto de desafío-Ahora ¿Quieres que te patee el trasero yo primero?

El tigre sonrió aun más, y respondió:

-A ver. Inténtalo…

Acto seguido levantó una mano y de esta surgió una enorme bola de fuego que lanzó contra Silver. Este, por su parte, esquivó tal ataque dando un brinco a su derecha, y estiró una mano, lanzando un campo de fuerza. Su oponente recibió tal impacto, pero se mantuvo aun de pie.

-¿Con eso planeas patearme el trasero?-preguntó el tigre soltando una leve risita despectiva-Necesitaras mas para hacerme sudar…

Ambos se prepararon y se lanzaron uno contra el otro velozmente, chocando en un increíble impacto. Después comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente, dando puñetazos y patadas. Silver recibió gran cantidad de golpes, y en varias ocasiones tuvo que apartarse para darse un respiro.

"Es mas fuerte de lo que pensé…" se dijo convencido, sintiendo como varias gotas de sudor le recorrían la nuca. Luego volvió al contraataque, y fue recibido de la igual manera, sintiendo como era maltratado sin compasión alguna. Sabía que debía tomar ventaja, y demostrar que él no era un hueso fácil de roer. Por eso extendió una mano, y una gran piedra (tal vez con la que intentaron agredirle anteriormente) se levantó, y golpeó por detrás al tigre, lanzándolo con fuerza contra la espesura. Pasaron unos instantes de total calma, en los que solo se veía la columna de polvo proveniente de donde había caído Blazinfire. Silver aprovechó esto, y empezó a descansar mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

-No se que hizo… pero saco una fuerza que yo no conocía…-susurró tocándose el vientre, pues allí le habían encajado un buen numero de porrazos-Es como si ya no fuera el mismo cretino que conocí…

Dio un último respiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, pero cuando levantó la vista, vio con horror como una enorme ráfaga de fuego se dirigía hacia él, chamuscándolo en el acto. Lanzó un alarido, y cayó a varios metros de allí totalmente malherido.

-Defendiéndote con piedrecitas… pareces un cobarde.

Una malvada figura apareció de entre los árboles. De su mano salía humo, y en su cara se formaba una expresión de severa molestia.

-Ya no soy el de antes, Silver-dijo Blazinfire viendo al erizo tirado como una muñeca de trapo-Cuando me conociste, acababa de empezar a explotar mis habilidades con el fuego… Era apenas un inocente chiquillo que se ganaba la vida siendo fenómeno de circo…

-E… ¿Era por que eras tan feo?

Silver, tembloroso, comenzó a ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad. Sin embargo, tenía un gesto divertido, como si le causara gracia la paliza que le habían dado.

-Mhhh… Aun te resistes-dijo el tigre viéndolo con interés.

-Claro, B… Blazinfire-respondió el maltrecho erizo tratando de no caer-Nunca pararé, hasta darte una lección…

Blazinfire (o sea, el tigre) lo observó por unos momentos, pero luego dijo con desdén en sus palabras:

-Como quieras. De todos modos, acabaré con tu patética existencia ahora mismo.

-Como tu habrías dicho, quiero verte intentándolo-contestó Silver poniéndose en guardia otra vez. Era extraño, pero nunca había podido controlar mentalmente a ese necio tigre, lo cual imposibilitaba usar su telequinesia directamente en contra su enemigo.

-Ni siquiera sentirás cuando te acabe…

Blazinfire juntó ambas manos, y de estas comenzó a crecer una bola de fuego que fue ganando tamaño conforme pasaba el tiempo. Silver, por su parte, se elevó por los aires, y sus ojos se tornaron blancos como la escarcha.

-_¡Gahg, tampe' kin y'in!_-exclamó el tigre mientras su cuerpo se iba envolviendo en llamas. Inmediatamente, de sus manos salió una enorme llamarada de gigantescas proporciones que amenazaba con terminar con su oponente. Sin embargo, Silver levantó las manos, y tras un ruido atronador, una especie de campo de fuerza invisible salió de él, haciendo que varios árboles a su alrededor se desprendieran del suelo y comenzaran a girar a su alrededor.

-¡Lo que haces es inútil! ¡No podrás pararme nunca más!-exclamó Blazinfire sin dejar de enviar energía hacia su ataque. Sin embargo, el enorme monstruo de fuego no lograba penetrar ese escudo mental que el erizo plateado había creado para protegerse. Es más, parecía que Silver iba ganando terreno en el combate.

-¿Quieres apostar?-preguntó el erizo con la voz entrecortada. Pasaron unos minutos de constante lucha, hasta que finalmente Silver expandió la energía que giraba alrededor de su cuerpo, y lanzó a Blazinfire con una fuerza tremenda, azotándolo contra el piso. Dejó de flotar, y cayó en el suelo, totalmente exhausto. Había utilizado toda su energía para detener a su enemigo. Pero, para su desgracia, el enorme tigre se levantó, con no más de dos rasguños.

-¡Insensato!-dijo el malvado sacudiéndose el polvo que estaba depositada en su ropa-Utilizaste toda tu fuerza ¿Para eso? Definitivamente, ha llegado tu hora…

Silver jadeaba pesadamente, tratando de sostenerse. Seguramente sufría de una mala combinación entre cansancio y debilidad por los ataques que había recibido. "¿Qué voy a hacer?" se preguntó, mirando seriamente su situación.

El cuerpo de Blazinfire volvió a cubrirse con fuego. Enseguida, levantó una mano, y apuntó hacia su contrincante, que no hacía nada más que mirarlo con furia.

-¿Tus últimas palabras?-interrogó, con cinismo en sus palabras.

De pronto, Silver observó una sombra a espaldas del gran felino. Rápidamente, la reconoció.

-Eso deberá doler…-dijo, esbozando una inexplicable sonrisa.

Blazinfire frunció el ceño, intrigado ¿A qué se refería su desdichado adversario? Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que de pronto sintió como algo le impactaba fuertemente por detrás, lanzándolo otra vez contra los arboles. Se estrelló en el tronco de un pino, y cayó redondito en el suelo. En verdad, eso le había dolido.

-No te hubieras preocupado…-comentó sarcásticamente Silver viendo a su salvador, que en este caso, era salvadora.

-La próxima vez, avisa a dónde vas ¿Entiendes?-le dijo una voz femenina y atractiva.

Enseguida, una figura lila hizo su aparición allí. Se trataba de una gatita de ojos brillantes y gesto serio, capaz de intimidar a cualquiera. Tal como había pasado con Blazinfire, de sus manos manaba humo, como si de estos hubiera salido fuego.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó la chica acercándose a Silver.

-Yo… Sí, estoy bien-contestó Silver sin dejar de sonreír. Sin embargo, no pudo resistir más, y cayó de rodillas, totalmente debilitado.

-Estas muy mal herido. Te voy a sacar de aquí-le dijo la gatita al ver esto. Sin embargo, cuando lo levantaba, un bramido la hizo detenerse en seco. Giró la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que Blazinfire se levantaba lentamente con una furia cien por ciento segura.

-Tu… Maldita entrometida-dijo roncamente el tigre viéndole con los ojos colorados, como si fueran un par de carbones encendidos.

La gata recostó al erizo plateado contra un árbol, y le dijo al oído:

-Ahora vuelvo. No tardo…

Sin embargo, Silver la agarró por una de sus muñecas y le dijo preocupado con la voz entrecortada:

-No… No vayas. No podrás con él.

-Alguien le tendrá que enfrentar-le respondió la chica levantándose-Si no lo hago, nos buscará hasta matarnos…

-Pero Blaze…

Sin embargo, y aunque Silver quería impedirlo, la jovencita se dirigió decidida hacia el enorme felino que se preparaba para darle una lección. "Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho, estúpida" susurró aun furioso Blazinfire mientras preparaba sus puños para demostrar que no se iba a dejarse asustar por una chiquilla mucha menor que él. No obstante, subestimó demasiado a Blaze, pues le lanzó una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño, confiado en terminar con ella de una sola explosión. La chica desapareció debajo de una impresionante onda pirotécnica, pero después salió de entre las llamas sin dificultad alguna al mismo tiempo que le dirigía a su enemigo una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Te crees superior solo porque puedes dominar el fuego?-preguntó Blaze poniéndose en guardia-Entonces te hace falta mucho por aprender…

Acto seguido se elevó por los aires, y de sus ojos, manos y cuerpo comenzó a manar fuego en abundancia, capaz de calcinar el bosque entero. Blazinfire miró esto maravillado, pero cuando quiso contraatacar de nuevo, vio como de pronto del cuerpo de Blaze seguía surgiendo llamaradas cada vez más peligrosas. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, antes de que una gigantesca esfera de fuego se elevara hacia el cielo, girando como si fuera un planeta en su órbita.

-¡E… Eso es increíble!-pensó aun mas sorprendido Blazinfire viendo tan espectacular fenómeno-¡A alcanzado el estado de una _súper nova_!

Silver, por su parte, veía también asombrado la transformación de su amiga. "Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo… o en lugar de ayudar va a destruir el planeta entero" pensó.

De pronto, una voz terrible y bien conocida, proveniente de la colosal esfera flameante, exclamó:

-¡Ríndete, y te perdonaré la vida!

Esto, sin duda alguna, iba dirigido al grisáceo tigre. Blazinfire, al oír esto, apretó los puños y dientes sintiéndose enojado otra vez.

-No… no puedo permitir que una mocosa me derrote en esta pelea-pensó impotente viendo la posibilidad de rendirse. Para él, era deshonroso que le estuviera pasando eso. Que su vida o muerte prendiera de la mano de una chica menor que él. Por eso, no podía reconocer su inminente derrota. Únicamente, no podía.

En cuanto a Blaze, veía con interés a su oponente, que aparentemente se lamentaba en sus adentros.

-Ojala que se apresure a decidirse-se dijo, sintiendo como el fuego recorría todo su cuerpo-No sé cuanto más podré soportar eso…

Sin embargo, no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues Blazinfire recuperó la postura, y la vio con unos ojos angustiados, como los de alguien que planea hacer algo muy difícil de realizar.

-Ay, no. No me gusta la cara que está poniendo-pensó Silver al ver la expresión del enorme tigre. Este, inmediatamente, levantó ambos puños a la altura de la cadera, y tras un leve resoplido, su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas, como había pasado con anterioridad.

-Mi honor tendrá que morir conmigo-dijo el tipo mientras que el fuego que lo rodeaba comenzaba a aumentar de consistencia-Así que ven por mí, maldita…

Acto seguido, de su cuerpo salió expulsado una enorme onda de poder que comenzó a arrasar con todo lo que estaba a su paso. Silver, tomado por sorpresa, se levantó y salió volando de allí para que tremenda energía no lo matara. Blaze, en cambio, puso una cara de ira e hizo lo mismo que su oponente: de ella surgió una enorme masa de fuego que repelió el ataque de su enemigo.

De la nada, una especie de explosión solo comparable con la que producía una bomba nuclear se levantó hacia el cielo. Su fuerza de choque recorrió rápidamente varios metros a la redonda, y destruyó casi medio bosque en un cerrar y abrir de ojos. Pasaron unos minutos de intenso infierno, hasta que todo quedó reducido en un incendio forestal que ardía imparablemente. Como era de esperarse, algunas aves salieron volando de allí, y empezaron a graznar despavoridas, siendo sorprendidas por tan inesperado evento.

De entre el humo apareció una figura que batallaba por seguir manteniéndose en el aire. Era Blaze, que a pesar de haberse defendido valientemente, recibió tanta cantidad de daño que ahora se le hacía difícil poder mantenerse consciente.

-Oh… ¡Diablos!-exclamó, descendiendo hacia tierra firme. Se sentó en el suelo, y comenzó a jadear agotada. El haber creado toda esa energía de la nada la había dejado exhausta.

Sin embargo, algo más le preocupaba: Silver. Y pronto su angustia creció: ¿Qué tal si, al expulsar de su cuerpo esa explosión de poder había matado de paso a su amigo? ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado sobre su existencia? "No debí haberme confiado demasiado" pensó, sintiendo como varias gotas de sudor le recorrían la frente "Pensé que ese tipo se iba a asustar fácilmente"

Se volvió a levantar (tambaleante, pues seguía débil) y caminó hacia por donde había visto irse Silver. Pero, para su desgracia, sus extremidades comenzaron a traicionarla, ya que cayó de rodillas sintiéndose abatida "Si me pasa esto… Ninguno de los dos se podrá salvar" pensó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por volverse a incorporar. Sin embargo, al intentarlo resbaló, y su cuerpo terminó sucumbiendo "No… no puedo dejarlo, él está peor que yo" se dijo. Aun así, sabía que no podía hacer nada más. Estaba al borde de sus fuerzas, y pronto perdería el sentido.

Entristeció de una forma nunca antes vista. Suspiró y después de pensar en el nombre de su amigo, cerró los ojos ante su inevitable agonía.

"Silver…"

Podía sentir como el frio comenzaba a adueñarse de su cuerpo. Además, el aire soplaba suavemente, acariciándole por momentos la cara.

-Perdóname, Silver-susurró con esfuerzo, pues ya no le quedaba casi nada de energía-Quise ayudar, pero solo empeoré las cosas…

-Vamos. Hablas como si ya estuviera muerto.

Volteó a ver intrigada. Reconoció esa voz.

-¿Silver?-preguntó abriendo súbitamente los ojos.

-Aquí estoy. No te preocupes, te devolveré el favor…

Sintió como una mano le rodeaba la cabeza, y como de pronto su cuerpo era levantado. Quiso ver al sujeto que lo sostenía, pero en esos instantes comenzaba a ver borroso, signo indudable de que en cualquier momento pasaría a la inconsciencia.

-Ya vienen refuerzos. No te preocupes…-Oyó mientras giraba sus ojos a su derecha.

Y justo antes de perder el sentido, pudo ver como un enorme tigre gris se escapaba por una de las veredas del bosque con suma dificultad. Se encontraba a una buena distancia de ella, y por eso no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

"Blazinfire…" pensó al mismo tiempo que se desmayaba "Eres un maldito desgra…"

_2.2: Cuarto A-212, Hospital de la GUN:_

-…Aparentemente, no hay ningún hueso roto, y pronto vendrá en si…

-Entonces, ¿No está en coma como lo suponíamos, doctor?

-No, en cualquier momento reaccionará…

Blaze escuchaba estas voces. Desconocía de quienes se trataban, pero al abrir lentamente los ojos, se dio cuenta de que dos hombres, uno vestido y el otro de médico, platicaban a la par de su cama. Y por cierto, ¿Por qué se encontraba en una cama? Pero más importante aun ¿Dónde se encontraba?

-¿Dónde estoy?-fue lo primero que dijo tratando de levantarse. Pero al intentar hacerlo, una mano la detuvo por el hombro.

-No te esfuerces, hija, o vas a empeorar tu situación-le recomendó una de las voces que había oído. Volteó a ver, y se percató de que se trataba del médico, un tipo gordo y bigotudo.

Tuvo que obedecer, pues al moverse sintió como un agudo dolor le punzaba el vientre. Se puso una mano allí, y esperó que esa molestia desapareciera.

-¿Vistes? Te dije que en cualquier momento reaccionaria-le dijo el doctor al otro hombre, o sea al militar. Este vio por un momento a Blaze, y le dirigió una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Dónde me encuentro?-preguntó otra vez la gatita recostándose contra la almohada.

-En el hospital de la GUN, pequeña-respondió el médico mirándolo otra vez-Los encontramos a ti y a Silver en un bosque. Ambos estaban bastante malheridos, y si no hubiéramos intervenido a tiempo de seguro no hubieran sobrevivido esta noche…

Blaze, al oír el nombre de su amigo, sintió como una repentina angustia embargaba su alma.

-¿Y Silver? ¿Cómo está Silver?-preguntó como picada.

-No te preocupes. Se recupera al igual que tu-contestó el galeno intentando tranquilizarla-Es más, pensábamos que eras tú la que podía morirse, pues llegaste en muy mal estado al hospital…

Blaze, al oír esto, se sintió mejor. Pensaba que por su insensatez había matado al ser que la había ayudado tantas veces. No obstante preguntó por otra cosa.

-¿Podría verlo?

-Hasta que te encuentres mejor, hija-recomendó el doctor para su desdicha-Por el momento, será mejor que descanses…

Blaze bufó molesta. No le gustaba mucho cuando la contradecían.

-Está bien-aceptó de mala gana.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, hasta que unas palabras graves y ásperas inundaron el lugar.

-Ahora debo hacerte unas preguntas, chica…

Era el militar el que había hablado. Este hombre jaló una silla que había cerca, y sentándose, preguntó:

-¿Qué hacían ustedes dos allí a esa hora de la noche?

-¿Nosotros? Bueno…-contestó Blaze indecisa. Sin embargo volteó la mirada, y termino la frase-terminábamos un asunto pendiente con un amigo nuestro…

-¿Un asunto pendiente? ¿Cuál asunto pendiente?

-¿Es relevante?-preguntó la gata con una molestia reflejada en su cara. En otras palabras, lo que quiso decir era "Eso no le importa, viejo metiche"

-Claro que es relevante-contestó el militar, entendiendo la indirecta-¿O acaso crees que no me importa lo que haya causado un incendio forestal que consumió dos kilómetros y medio de bosque…?

Blaze se sonrojó. Sabía que él tenía razón. Pero aun así, no cambió de carácter, y finalmente respondió:

-Ustedes no lo entenderían…

De pronto, una voz desconocida la interrumpió.

-Su nombre era Blazinfire…

Todos voltearon a ver tomados por sorpresa hacia la puerta, pues de allí provenían esas palabras.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el militar intrigado.

Enseguida, un extraño personaje hizo su aparición con paso elegante. Se trataba de una especie de equidna pardo que estaba vestido con un traje oscuro y apretado que dejaba ver la silueta de su delgado cuerpo. Tenia una mascara de cuero que le cubría de igual forma cada parte de su cara, y dos círculos verdes, a modo de lentejuelas, le protegían ambos ojos. Además, llevaba un par de botines de hule, y en cada mano tenia puesto un guante de tela oscura, lo cual contrastaba con el resto de su indumentaria.

-¿Quién es él?-se preguntó Blaze viendo al visitantes que había llegado sin previo aviso.

-El nombre de su amigo era "Blazinfire", general Víctor-dijo por fin el desconocido avanzando hacia el centro del cuarto-Y seguramente ellos se encontraban combatiéndolo…

Lo dicho dejó intrigada aun más a Blaze. "¿Cómo supo su nombre?" se preguntó. Mientras corría por el bosque se había asegurado de que nadie la siguiera para que no se entrometieran en el combate que iba a librar contra el enorme tigre gris. Por eso, le pareció misterioso de que un tipo como el que acababa de entrar en la recamara tuviera información sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Por qué no avisa cuando entra?-preguntó molesto por la interrupción el militar mientras veía al recién llegado.

-Discúlpeme general, pero no pude aguantar la tentación de aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas-respondió el desconocido inclinando levemente la cabeza para demostrar respeto-Ya bastantes mentiras dificultan las investigaciones de la GUN…

El general le vio con una cara de reprobación, pero luego dijo:

-Esta bien…

Pasaron algunos momentos de total silencio, antes que el medico preguntara:

-Y general, ¿Nos podría presentar a este hombre? Desconozco su identidad…

-Soy el dr. Phileas Von Krav, doctor Hedgeman-se adelantó a presentarse el inesperado visitante tendiéndole la mano al galeno-Y represento a la sección de defensa paranormal de la seguridad gubernamental…

El medico le estrechó la mano, confundido. Blaze, al ver esta reacción, se preguntó que le podría estar pasando. Pero lo averiguó al poco tiempo, ya que el dr. Von Krav le saludó aun no habiendo dicho su nombre en ningún momento.

-¡Ah! La señorita Blaze The Cat. Es un gusto conocerla…

La gatita lila dudó por un momento, pero contestó no muy convencida:

-El… El gusto es mío…

El general, después de esta breve presentación, le preguntó a Von Krav:

-Entonces, ¿Sabe algo de lo que pasó anoche, doctor?

-Si, y bastante…-respondió el otro con una confianza desconcertante.

¿Bastante? ¿Qué significaba eso? Ahora Blaze pensaba que la privacidad de lo ocurrido ya era cosa del pasado. Y eso, en cierta forma, le hizo mirar al mentado doctorcito con unos ojos malvados.

-Entonces me retiro-dijo finalmente el militar levantándose de su silla-Debo explicarle a la agencia de la pequeña travesura suya y de Silver…

Y sin mas, ambos, doctor y general, salieron con paso firme del recinto mientras platicaban sobre algunas cosas. Sin embargo, antes de irse, el doctor Von Krav volteó la mirada, y le esbozó a Blaze una enigmática sonrisa de desconocida procedencia.

-Que tipo mas raro-pensó ella, viendo a ambas figuras desapareciendo por la puerta de la habitación. No sabía por que, pero presentía que no seria la última vez en que vería a tan rara persona haciendo predicciones con sus extraños dotes adivinatorios.

-Ese tipo me da escalofríos-comentó el doctor Hedgeman de pronto, tomando por sorpresa a su paciente-Preferiría mantenerlo lo mas lejos de mí…

-¿Y por que dice eso?-preguntó intrigada Blaze.

-Pues por que me reconoció sin haberlo visto nunca antes-contestó el señor poniendo una cara de preocupación-Es como si al nomás verte supiera tu vida entera…-se estremeció de una forma muy incomoda-…como si se adueñara de tus recuerdos sin que te dieras cuenta…

Eso era aun más extraño, pero Blaze reconoció que había sentido lo mismo: Una espeluznante sensación recorriéndole desde la espalda hasta la nuca. Y al respecto de sus ojos, efectivamente eran anormales y místicos, capaces de hipnotizar a cualquier persona de psique débil. De todas formas, ella empezaba a sentir como dentro de su ser crecía poco a poco una asesina curiosidad por ese sujeto. Algo le decía no entrometerse, pero por ende su intriga seguía consumiéndola cada vez mas. "Debo conocer su secreto" se dijo, aun no sabiendo bien si es que había un secreto escondido en él "De alguna u otra forma lo haré…"

-Bien jovencita-le dijo sin previo aviso una voz, que correspondía a la del doctor-Lo único que le debo recomendar es que descanse lo mejor que pueda, y que no se apresure, que pronto saldrá de aquí…

Enseguida, el galeno le acarició la cabeza (lo cual le desagradó, pero prefirió no manifestarlo) y se retiró mientras revisaba unos papeles que llevaba entre manos. Esta le dejó sola, y con un ambiente propicio para pensar.

-¡Que aburrido es aquí!-se dijo, cruzando los brazos y recostándose contra su almohada mientras que en su cara se formaba un gesto de monotonía-Tengo el presentimiento de que mi estancia va a ser muy larga…

Pasaron unos instantes antes de que empezara a chasquear los dedos. Lo hacia sin razón aparente, pero de pronto, al rozar el pulgar con el índice, surgió una pequeña llama, como la de un encendedor de bolsillo.

-Blazinfire…-susurró mientras veía el fuego que se sostenía sobre la yema de su dedo índice-¿Qué quería ahora?

Le pareció ver la cara de ese enorme tigre gris, viéndole con los ojos encendidos como dos enormes ascuas en una fogata. Recordó la batalla que había librado con él el día anterior, y precisamente comenzó a sentir miedo por la terrible amenaza que representaba. "Eres mas fuerte que antes" se dijo convencida cuando a su mente llegaron las imágenes en donde su enemigo se envolvía en llamas, y generaba una onda de poder tan fuerte como para destruir dos ciudades enteras. Se había tratado de suicidar, pero seguramente no lo logró, pues lo vio escapándose antes de desvanecerse. Sin embargo, lo que mas impacto tuvo en su corazón era el hecho de que pudo haber matado a su amigo, el erizo plateado Silver. Sin duda alguna ahora Blazinfire había encontrado la forma con la cual potencializar sus poderes, y así cometer el atrevimiento de desafiar a Silver, un oponente duro de vencer.

-Debo llegar al fondo de esto-pensó finalmente Blaze, mientras apagaba la llama con otro chasquido-O si no, será el fin para mí, y para Silver…

_2.3: Cuarto G-102, Hospital de la GUN:_

Silver veía el atardecer por medio de una de las enormes ventanas del hospital. Se encontraba en el cuarto que le habían asignado para que se recuperara de sus heridas, pero ahora que estaba consciente otra vez prefería meditar un poco sobre lo que había pasado con anterioridad.

-Espero que Blaze este bien-pensó, mientras que a su mente llegaban los últimos recuerdos del día anterior. Veía a su querida desmayada entre sus brazos, totalmente desvanecida como una muñeca de trapo. Temía que muriera, pero finalmente sucumbió, pues él también se encontraba maltrecho después de la paliza que el enemigo les había propinado a ambos. Después de eso, y cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que lo habían llevado al hospital de la GUN, donde estaba todo vendado y lleno de suturas.

Sin embargo, ahora se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarse de su cama, y mantenerse de pie. Aun conservaba los vendajes, pero los consideraba innecesarios, ya que su cuerpo se recuperaba con rapidez.

-Señor Silver-le dijo de pronto una voz a sus espaldas-¿Qué hace afuera de la cama?

Volteó a ver, y se dio cuenta de que un señor vestido de militar había entrado a la recamara. Detrás de él iba otro tipo, solo que a este nunca lo había visto en su vida.

-General Highway-saludó Silver, inclinando levemente la cabeza-¿Cómo está?

-Mucho mejor que tu, por lo visto-contestó el militar con sarcasmo mientras que jalaba una silla y se sentaba en ella-¿Por qué no descansas acostado?

-No hace falta, gracias-respondió el erizo mientras seguía viendo hacia el firmamento-Estoy en perfectas condiciones…

-Mhh… Eso espero.

Silencio total por unos instantes. Silver, para romperlo, preguntó:

-¿Y a que se debe su visita, general?

-Casi por nada-contestó el militar con simpleza en sus palabras.

-¿"Casi", general…?

-Si, casi. Bueno, de hecho, vine a verlo para que aclare lo que sucedió ayer en el bosque…

El gesto del erizo plateado cambió a uno de hostilidad. Como Blaze, no deseaba que lo ocurrido con Blazinfire se hiciera público.

-Es una larga historia, general…-terminó diciendo para no comprometerse demasiado.

-Tengo todo el tiempo que necesita, Silver. Pero mejor resumámoslo todo a una simple mirada ¿Quiere?

Silver giró a verlo con incertidumbre. "¿A que rayos se referirá?" se preguntó con intriga. Sin embargo, todo quedó resuelto cuando una voz desconocida le indicó desde la puerta:

-Míreme por favor, Silver…

Era el acompañante del general el que le hablaba. Levantó la vista hacia él, y de pronto, sintió como un horrible estremecimiento interno se expandía hacia todo su cuerpo. Los ojos poco normales de ese sujeto comenzaron a influenciarlo en un extraño hipnotismo, y sentía que toda clase de pensamientos se le eran arrancados del cerebro, como si fuera un vampiro succionándole sangre de una vena.

-Suficiente…-dijo finalmente el extraño cerrando los ojos-Ahora quedó mas claro, general…

-Bien-respondió este mientras se levantaba de la silla-le recomiendo que recupere fuerzas sentado, Silver. Normalmente el doctor Von Krav deja agotadas a las personas con quienes ejerce su "ciencia"…

El erizo plateado podía confirmar estas últimas palabras, pues comenzó a sentirse mal. No obstante, supo sobreponerse a esto, y vio como el general se iba con el desconocido tras de si.

-¡Hey tu!-exclamó de pronto-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El extraño sujeto le vio por el rabillo del ojo, y antes de irse, contestó:

-Phileas Von Krav, pero puedes decirme "Minred", si quieres…

Silver, al oír esto, esbozó una sonrisa, y aun estando débil, comentó:

-Von Krav, no lo olvidaré…

El doctor le echó una última mirada de interés, y finalmente se retiró haciendo crujir sus excéntricas zapatillas deportivas contra el suelo de cerámica.

Silver comenzó a pensar al respecto de la identidad de ese tipo, mientras proseguía con su aparente admiración hacia el sol, que poco a poco desaparecía detrás de las montañas.

-Ese sujeto-pensó, recordando el extraño físico de Phileas-En realidad, ¿Quién será?

No supo como responderse tal pregunta, pero por otra parte, decidió no hacerlo. Por el momento tenia otros planes respecto al futuro, los cuales, en su mayoría, correspondía a un enemigo común. Sabia que el enemigo no había muerto en el incidente del día anterior, pues un _sexto sentido _que había desarrollado todo ese tiempo le indicó en el bosque que dos personas se alejaban de la zona en donde se había desatado el incendio. Si una era Blaze, la otra debía ser…

-Blazinfire…-susurró poniendo una cara de molestia. Luego se dio la media vuelta, y comenzó a quitarse los vendajes que envolvían algunas partes de su cuerpo mientras decía:

-…Mi querido "amigo", voy por ti.

******

**El capitulo dos ya esta hecho. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Con el transcurso de la historia van a aparecer varios personajes inventados por el autor (o sea, no son oficiales de SEGA), pero también van a aparecer personajes que ya uds. conocen. "Blazinfire" es una palabra que oí en un foro, y me gustó. Por eso el nuevo villano se llama así (originalmente era "Blazinfiyha" pero preferí cambiarlo, pues no quería confusiones) Bueno, nos miramos a la próxima, y agradecimientos a las personas que comentaron. Aprecio que alguien lea lo que escribo. Espero que sigan poniendo "rewievs"… **

**FELICES FIESTAS DECEMBRINAS…**


End file.
